<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riding Crop by Bloodysyren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447725">Riding Crop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren'>Bloodysyren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/Germany (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Ludwig snapped his riding crop to the sides of his horse and sprinted to a gallop, racing towards the back of Austria’s huge house.  He slowed to a canter as he passed through the large iron gates, pulling up to a stop behind the stables.  He dismounted and walked his horse into a stall, making sure she was watered and fed, patting her side.</p><p>            “Good girl, you deserve a long break.”  He thrust his riding crop under his arm and stripped off his gloves, unbuttoning the top of his coat as he stepped into the grand entrance of the huge mansion.</p><p>            The moment he was past the threshold, he heard that infernal, somewhat melodious banging.  The crazy Austrian was at his piano again.  Ludwig could swear he had one in every room.  As he unbuttoned his coat all the way (why was it always so hot in here?) he walked closer to the room where Roderich was, the music getting louder.</p><p>            Ludwig opened the door quietly and snuck in without the Austrian noticing him, walking up behind him softly, removing the riding crop from under his arm.  As the song was coming to a close, Ludwig was side by side with Roderich and placed the end of his riding crop underneath his chin, tilting it up.</p><p>            “Can’t you make any other noises?”  Ludwig said a bit harshly, tilting the Austrian’s chin higher.  Roderich just stared, stony face forward, looking, but not looking ahead of him at the same time.</p><p>            “What else would you like me to play, Ludwig?  Since you seem to dislike my piano music so much.”</p><p>            “How about we hear what that beautiful singing voice of yours sounds like?”</p><p>            Roderich stood up, closing the piano cover and replaced the cover over the keys.  He slid out from between the piano and the polished bench, straightening to his full height, rivaling the blonde German’s stature.  Staring him straight in the eyes, the Austrian opened his mouth to speak but Ludwig lifted the crop beneath his chin again, silencing any sound.</p><p>            “I didn’t mean that kind of singing, you fop.”   Ludwig sneered, grabbing the lace jabot at Roderich’s throat and hauling him close to look menacingly in his eyes.  Roderich simply stared back hard, matching the German gaze for gaze.</p><p>            “Then what kind of music would you like to hear?”  Roderich said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>            “Ahhhh!”  Roderich squirmed and bucked his hips up in vain.  Ludwig was kneeling over him and not helping the situation any by sliding his tongue across a sensitive nipple.  Roderich let out a high pitched moan as the handle of the riding crop was pushed further into his body.  His mind was reeling with this onslaught of sensation, but he managed to think back about ten minutes in the past to reflect on how this situation came to pass.</p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>            “Then what kind of music would you like to hear?” Roderich said flatly.</p><p>            “The purest form of music there is my friend.”  Ludwig replied.  The Austrian pondered and poured over his mental database of all the varying types of music, trying to see which one he considered the purest form.  As his brain was still puzzled, Ludwig slipped behind him and trapped his arms with the riding crop, pressing his elbows almost painfully close together, twisting his shoulders uncomfortably.</p><p>            “Walk.”  Ludwig commanded.  Roderich contemplated putting up a struggle but realized that anything would be worse than this if he tried to escape.  He took a few steps forward awkwardly and then ventured to ask, “Where to?”</p><p>            “Your room.”  Ludwig said with an evil grin sliding across his face.  They walked forward, taking a few corners, finally coming to a halt in front of two white double doors with gold detailing.  The German tried the handle of one and slowly pushed open the door, nudging Roderich forward.  The Austrian nearly stumbled and tripped on the lush carpet, but soon found his arms released and his head pressed against the plush bedcover.</p><p>            The riding crop that was locking his arms behind him was now sliding smoothly between his legs, making him shudder.  He bit back a moan as his long, pale fingers gripped the sheets tightly, trying his hardest to suppress a whimper of need.  Ludwig ran the end of the crop between the Austrian’s legs again, this time tapping up lightly along his hardening erection, making Roderich flinch.</p><p>            “Up, up.”  Ludwig commanded, tapping the riding crop again, this time a little bit harder.  Roderich crawled up onto the bed and turned over, coat and pants wrinkled and disheveled.  He gazed at Ludwig with an innocent, almost pained expression dripping with need.  His wide eyes took in the strong German in his riding uniform, black military jacket unbuttoned to reveal the simple wife-beater underneath.  The black pants were tucked into those high soft leather boots.  Everything on Ludwig was as black as night, except for his light blonde hair, cropped short to his head and shining like the sun itself.</p><p>            Roderich let a sigh fall from his lips.  He watched as Ludwig let his jacket fall from his shoulders and pool on the carpet.  He rested the riding crop on the bed to undress fully, shooting the Austrian a sharp look and a knowing punishment if he saw any movement towards escape.  But at that moment, Roderich only had one desire in mind, to allow Ludwig to do anything he wanted, to be claimed by this strong, powerful man standing half naked in his bedroom, hands working on the clasp of his pants.  As Ludwig let his pants fall on top of his jacket, he gripped the riding crop in his teeth and crawled onto the large plush bed.  Sitting on his knees, the German rested the crop against Roderich’s chest, looking him up and down.</p><p>            “Strip.”  He commanded.  The Austrian couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough.  As Roderich was lying there on his back, he closed his eyes, waiting for the smooth touch of that leather tool turned toy.  He shuddered as he felt the cool, flat end slide along his inner thigh.  He spread his legs obediently and opened his mouth slightly, beginning to pant.  Ludwig’s mouth followed in the riding crop’s wake, planting gentle kisses and nips along the Austrian’s inner thighs, making him shiver with excitement.</p><p>            With his eyes still closed tight, Roderich could feel that smooth leather tracing along the underside of his aching cock.  He shuddered at the images and fantasies blooming inside his mind but quickly sensed them being born in reality as Ludwig’s mouth slid hot and wet against his cock.  He groaned loudly and fisted his hands into the sheets, whimpering for more.</p><p>            Ludwig dragged his tongue agonizingly slow against Roderich’s warm skin, feeling the little earthquakes that shook his very core.  He flipped the riding crop over and pressed the handle between the Austrian’s thighs, pushing against the tight entrance.  Roderich gasped in surprise as another tremor of lust coursed through him.  He moaned headily as he felt that ribbed handle slip past the rings of muscle in his body, trying his best to relax, but finding it hard with all of the feelings washing over him.</p><p>            “Ahhhh!”  Roderich squirmed and bucked his hips up in vain.  Ludwig was kneeling over him and not helping the situation any by sliding his tongue across a sensitive nipple.  Roderich let out a high pitched moan as the handle of the riding crop was pushed further into his body.  His mind was reeling with this onslaught of sensation.  The Austrian wanted Ludwig so badly, wanted to feel his body, wanted to breathe in his scent, wanted to experience that breathtaking kiss.</p><p>            Ludwig bit down on the sensitive bud and twisted the riding crop, making Roderich’s back arch beautifully, feeling that ribbed rubber end moving inside him.  He couldn’t take it anymore.  With that one small motion, Ludwig had released all of the previously pent up inhibitions regarding this situation in Roderich’s mind.  He let out a groan and panted out,</p><p>            “Ludwig, give it to me.”  He opened his eyes and looked pleadingly into the German’s face, wanting <em>that</em> inside him.  Ludwig slowly removed the riding crop from between the Austrian’s legs and placed it aside, kneeling between Roderich’s legs himself, leaning forward to kiss him hard on the lips while simultaneously pushing deep inside that tight, hot body.  Roderich arched up with a stifled moan when he felt the German push hard inside of him, his arms flying up to clutch at Ludwig’s back, groaning and clenching his muscles in pleasure.</p><p>            Ludwig shuddered, feeling those smooth walls convulse around him.  He panted against Roderich’s lips and moved his head to rest it against the Austrian’s shoulder, groaning.  Roderich turned his head and tightened his muscles again, trying to shift beneath the comfortable weight of the strong German.</p><p>            “Ludwig, move, <em>please move</em>.”  Roderich begged.  He buried his hands in that smooth blonde hair and as Ludwig’s hips came down against his body, he gasped against that feathery golden mane, eyes fluttering closed in bliss.  As he felt the motion in and out of his body, he began panting with every inward thrust, the heat quickly building in the pit of his stomach.  Ludwig couldn’t control himself anymore, feeling that incredible heat closing in around him from all sides.  Plus, that angelic voice, so needy and wanting ringing in his ears was more than he could take.</p><p>            Roderich was shuddering from the pleasure that was surrounding him from all sides.  Ludwig had taken hold of his cock and was stroking him for all he was worth.  He couldn’t stop the stream of begging words that fell from his lips.  His body arched up, trying to get all of Ludwig inside of him, and more.  He wanted it all, every inch of this beautiful German stud claiming him, filling him.</p><p>            The Austrian tightened his muscles, pushing his hips up into Ludwig’s body, spreading his legs wider, lifting his knees higher.  Suddenly, a place was brushed inside of him and it set off sparks in his vision which lit the fuse down his spine that led straight to his cock.  He arched under Ludwig and released his hot seed which splattered across his chest.  He loosed a cry of pleasure and all of his muscles tightened at once, causing Ludwig to cry out and release into that hot, tight body below him, moaning his release.</p><p>            The German collapsed on top of his lover and sighed contentedly against his shoulder.  After Ludwig had caught his breath, he sat up and lazily ran his tongue along Roderich’s stomach, tickling the sensitive pale skin.  He slid his tongue along the Austrian’s softening member and drew it into his mouth to clean off his lover.  After his clean up was finished Ludwig collapsed on his back on the bed and closed his eyes, feeling like he could sleep very well right about now.</p><p>            He was surprised when he felt a pair of soft lips repeating the action against his own stomach, slowly licking off the cooling cum from his flushed skin.  Ludwig shuddered a little when he felt those lips wrapping around him in the same way, sucking the sticky fluid from his cock.  He smiled as he felt the motion of the bed shift under a well-known weight and that person planted a firm kiss on his lips before snuggling beside him, resting a head of soft hair on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>            Ending #1:</p><p> </p><p>Ludwig stroked Roderich’s hair gently and smiled, wrapping a strong arm around his waist, holding him close.  The Austrian hugged Ludwig around the waist and nuzzled his head under the German’s chin.  He was so happy that he had gotten what he had wanted, even if it was in a somewhat dangerous way.  Just as they were drifting off to sleep, Ludwig kissed the top of Roderich’s head and said the three little words that he had always wanted to hear,</p><p>            “You play beautifully.”</p><p> </p><p>            Ending # 2:</p><p> </p><p>Just as they were both drifting off to sleep, a loud rapping and then bursting in of the door jolted them both up from the bed.  Tossing the sheet over their lower-halves quickly, Ludwig’s eyes shot for the door and his mouth gaped open.  In a protective gesture he covered Roderich’s eyes.</p><p>            “Hey little brother!  I’ve come to join the fun!  Now both of us will be able to claim that whiney piano playing pansy!”  Ludwig sighed in annoyance and gazed at his younger brother, clad in a military uniform with a bull whip in his hand and his little bird sitting on his shoulder.  This was going to be quite the eventful and annoying evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blindfolds and Bullwhips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Gilbert stepped through the door, unbuttoning his coat and sending his little bird through the window where he watched it alight, as his miniature watchman, on a branch outside.  He stepped further into the room, eyeing the two men on the bed hungrily.  He noticed Ludwig straighten and Roderich shiver as he came up to the foot of the bed.</p><p>            He set the bull whip down and slid his coat off and dropped it to the floor theatrically, arm outstretched.  Next came his crisp white shirt, tie still dangling around his neck.  Easing the buttons through slowly, he stripped it off his toned body like a second skin.  All the while, Ludwig and Roderich exchanged excited but tense looks, knowing it wasn’t best to cross the German‘s older brother, but all the same, both of them were very nervous about what he had in mind.</p><p>            He smiled evilly as he unbuttoned his pants with one hand, picking up the whip with the other, shooting both of them a smoldering look.  This time they both shuddered, but one from fear, the other from desire.  Ludwig threw off the sheet covering him and crawled towards Gilbert, grabbing him by the tie and dragging him up onto the bed with them, stripping off his pants and tossing them off the edge.</p><p>            The two brothers, now both very naked and very aroused quickly overpowered the young Austrian and soon had him pinned between them, sucking and nipping at the delicate flesh of his neck and chest.  Ludwig had removed Gilbert’s tie and had blindfolded Roderich while Gilbert twisted the whip around his wrists, tying them securely together.  Soon the young pianist was mewling, and sighing in wanton need.  Feeling overwhelmed by pleasure, he let out a loud moan when Ludwig, who was once again between his legs, gripped his shaft hard and slid his tongue along the entire length, making him quiver.  Gilbert had slid in behind him, pinching his nipples and teasing the side of his neck with a warm tongue and sharp teeth, leaving little red love marks.</p><p>            Roderich’s hands and brain were in a frenzy.  He didn’t know where to reach; up towards the head of Gilbert whose mouth was expertly melting him into a puddle of musically-inclined goo, or down to Ludwig whose tongue was lapping circles around the head of his shaft and igniting a fire of lust between his legs.  As the German’s mouth was sliding off of him so that he could slide two fingers inside in order that he could more easily slide them into Roderich’s shaking body, the Austrian let a cry spill from his throat as those fingers pushed inside of him, making him buck his hips up shamelessly.  Roderich could feel Gilbert smile against his throat and he shuddered, feeling his nipples being pinched again.  He couldn’t take much more of this.</p><p>            “Ah!”  The Austrian panted, feeling those fingers brush against a particularly tender spot inside of him.  Ludwig had wrapped his mouth around Roderich’s cock again, sucking hard as his other hand stroked himself, feeling the precum leaking from the head of his own cock.  He ached to be inside of his lover again, but somehow, he was even more aroused by the fact that his older brother was here, helping him get their little piano-playing prize all hot and bothered.  Roderich moaned loudly again and finally managed to form the word,</p><p>            “Please!”  Gilbert let a sinister smile cross his face.</p><p>            “Please what?” He rolled the small buds between his fingers again and the Austrian whimpered.</p><p>            “Please, I want…mmmmmm.”  Ludwig and Gilbert exchanged glances but it was the sexy older brother who whispered into the Austrian’s ear,</p><p>            “Do you want us both inside you?”</p><p>            Roderich’s eyes went wide behind the blindfold.  He had never even considered that as a possibility, but now, as images flashed through his lust-clouded mind, he let out a strangled and breathy,</p><p>            “Yes.”  A surprised Ludwig looked up at his older brother who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.</p><p>            “Well, I guess we should get started then, hmmmm?”  Gilbert purred in Roderich’s ear.  The Austrian shuddered and felt those fingers being pulled from his body, being replaced with something so much better.  Gilbert reached behind Roderich’s knees and lifted him up gently, sliding him down onto his hard cock.  Roderich let out a cry of surprise, but it quickly transformed into a moan of desire as he felt himself lifted again and sliding back down, his body being filled with that smooth piece of flesh.</p><p>            Ludwig felt a prickling of lust, but also jealousy in his stomach as he saw his lover impaled by another man, and his own older brother no less, but, as he watched the Austrian’s mouth fall open and those sinful words drip from his lips like nectar, Ludwig was completely lost in desire, swept up by the wave of lust that throbbed between his legs.        </p><p>            “Ludwig, please.  You….too…I want to feel you inside me.”</p><p>            “Roderich.”  The German whispered, kneeling closer to the pair coupling on the Austrian’s bed.  He knelt over Roderich’s shuddering form, letting his brother pull out so he could slide in easily, feeling those tight muscles clench around him.  Roderich lifted his arms and Ludwig dipped his head underneath them, catching Roderich’s arms around his neck sweetly.  The Austrian leaned his head back, giving his lover access to the hollow of his throat.  Ludwig nibbled on the tender flesh and slid in and out a few times, hearing impassioned cries spilling from that honey-sweet mouth.</p><p>            The German slid out so only the head of his cock was still inside and he felt his brother silently imploring him to hold up Roderich’s legs.  Ludwig did so, feeling Gilbert slowly push inside as well, stretching his lithe lover so that both of them would fit.  Roderich gasped loudly and both brothers groaned, feeling not only the press of those strong walls of muscle around them, but also the tight press of their cocks against each other.</p><p>            Ludwig was the first to move, having the most leverage.  He felt his cock slide out with some friction and thrust back in sharply, hearing the other two moan.  Then he lifted Roderich by the knees, his body opening for both of them, giving both brothers access to the recesses of his hot body, flushed with desire.  This time, it was Ludwig and Gilbert’s turn to groan, feeling that tight cavern close in around them both, squeezing them harder and harder.  As the pair lowered him down again, all three let out their pent up lust, Ludwig attacking one side of Roderich’s throat as Gilbert dove for the other.  But, as they continued to move in a rhythmic trio, it was Gilbert’s skilled hand on his neglected erection that caused Roderich to cry out and spill hard and hot against that firm grip, splattering the molten liquid across his own chest.</p><p>            Feeling the scorching seed on his own stomach, Ludwig thrust hard and deep into Roderich’s body, coming with a shuddering cry.  Gilbert followed soon after, feeling the tight press of their bodies together, spilling his desire into that welcoming heat.  As all three men came to climax, three bodies relaxed against each other, hands were gently removed from knees, leaving red prints in their wake, and the blindfold and whip were untied from around the Austrian’s eyes and hands, leaving them free for him to rub the blood back into them.  As Ludwig opened his eyes slowly, gazing into his lover’s violet ones and his brother’s steely red ones, he felt the flutter of little wings above him on the bed’s canopy.  He heard a splatter and glanced over.  On his right shoulder was a white splotch of bird droppings.  As he looked over at his brother, Gilbert let a cheeky smile cross his lips, his small yellow bird tilting its head curiously on top of his brother’s head.  Gilbert giggled, “I guess he didn’t like your performance. Hahahahaahah!!”</p><p>            “I hate you.”</p><p>            Roderich just blushed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>